GrimmFall Opening 4
'''GrimmFall Opening 4 '''is the fourth opening intro that appears in the main GrimmFall story, and it intro'd at the start of chapter 91. The song used is Phoenix by the artist Fall Out Boy. Chapter 91 intro The scene opens, showing the claymore wielded by the Scotsman with reflections of Grimm appearing on it then shifting to show Major Glory shooting across the sky. The scene shifts again, showing Krunk fighting a hulking villain then switching to young Stanley Pines and Lydia Gilligan fighting Blind Ivan in the lair of the Blind Eye Society. Sebben appeared next, fighting Agent Epsilon before Abigail Lincoln appeared, her Elemental powers active just before the title appears: GRIMMFALL (Put on your war paint) Steven Universe screams as he changes into Stipher and laughs as he blasts Amethyst and Garnet back. Greg Universe screams and runs towards the fusion, the shadowed form of Wirt appearing behind him. (You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down) Sammael is shown in his lair, standing before Cree Lincoln who was kneeling before him and pulls two twin swords before lunging at him. (Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground) In the Haunted House of Peach Creek Nazz appears as the form of Fenrir towers over her. Light shines down on her and activates her Semblance, firing bursts of light at the demon who fades away as the blast hits him. (We are the jack-o-lanterns in July) Moloch appears, summoning tendrils of wood to attack Johnny Bravo, Carl and Pops. Buttercup is shown on Pleasure Island, seeing a cloaked figure standing on the stage with puppets surrounding him. (Setting fire to the sky) Drew Saturday and Genki Sanban unsheathe their swords, facing down a man wearing blue samurai armor. (Here, here comes this rising tide so come on) The eyes of Malachite Plasmius shoot open and it lets out a roar. Pearl is then shown fighting the Lava Giant in the ruins of Berk, slashing her blade against his larger one. Superboy and Artemis are then shown, facing down a stranger in a heavy coat who draws a flute. (Put on your war paint) One by one, young heroes appear starting with Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, Ben Tennyson, Zak Saturday, Wallabee Beatles, the Eds with Rolf, Nazz and Jonny 2/4, Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Dipper and Mabel Pines, the PowerPuff Girls, Dani Phantom, Raven, Superboy and Artemis, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. All of them standing in a dark room with red eyes surrounding all of them. (Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die) Abigail is shown looking at a picture of her older sister and looks up as Cree appears behind her. The scene then shows Jack Spicer and Gideon in a control room, monitoring the Mystery Shack. (Seal the clouds with grey lining) Mabel and Dipper Pines are shown looking over fake IDs of their Grunkle Stan while Hoagie looks shocked as he stares at a smirking Nyx with Pericles sitting on her shoulder. (So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked) A map of the world is shown, highlighting locations such as GrimmFall, Empire City, Chicago, Denver, Beach, City, Gravity Falls, Nowhere, Townsville, Andromeda City and Tokyo. (One maniac at a time we will take it back) A brain with artificial eyes implanted into it inside a glowing green capsule was seen, flanked by a red haired woman in a dark red body suit with black goggles followed by several dark figures. Next appeared Van Kleiss, followed by Vilgax, Toffee, V.V. Argost, Bill Cipher and ended with the Diamonds: Yellow, Blue and White. After these villains appeared the Fallen: Mandy, General Skarr, Black Velvet, Fenrir, Moloch and ended with Sammael sitting in his throne room, opening his eyes as the camera zoomed in on his smiling face. (You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start) Daphne Blake is seen holding her weapon, a claymore with Celtic runes imprinted on the blade with the reflection of Fred Jones Jr. appearing on the blade, a bright aura surrounding him. (So dance along to the beat of your heart) Sebben is shown in his office, lifting his eye patch and reveals a blinding light where his eye would have been. (Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out) In an ancient looking Scotty Blake swings his blade, cutting through an insect like robot and raises his machine gun, shooting at incoming drones. From behind, Da Samurai Huntsman preforms several dance moves as he beheads three more drones at once while another one is crushed by Raven's powers and a barrage of bullets brings down a Sea Dragon. (I'm going to change you like a remix) Garnet fights Moloch, attempting to hit him but he easily dodges each strike. (Then I'll raise you like a phoenix) Nigel, Abby and Ed are shown next, their Elemental powers awakening with a fourth flaming figure appearing behind them. (Wearing all vintage misery) Pacifica Northwest is wearing a green gown at a party, facing Mandy who is wearing a pink gown. (No I think it looked a little better on me) The scene shifts to under the Mystery Shack as the portal activates and the outline of Bill Cipher appears inside. (I'm going to change you like a remix) Drew Saturday and Genki Sanban cut their way through hordes of henchmen, both of standing back to back as the last falls as a girl in a green cloak stands between them and looks at Zak Saturday as his eyes glow. (Then I'll raise you like a phoenix) The camera zooms into Zak's eyes and the image of a dragon appears in his pupils before fading away to be replaced by the title again: GRIMMFALL Category:Openings